Irresistible
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Damon/Elena. Dear Diary, I never thought that this could ever happen between us. I love Stefan. But how could a mere human, like myself, resit such a demanding, powerful and yet so irresistible force as Damon? One shot. Warning: Mature Themes Included!


**_Authors Note: _**

_I do not own any of these characters... I just own this story._

_Please Review! _

_Thank you. _

**Irresistible: **

Dear Diary,

I never thought that this could ever happen between us. I love Stefan. I love him so much that every inch of my body trembles when he speaks my name. But how could a mere human, like myself, resit such a demanding, powerful and yet so irresistible force as Damon? Damon...as if his name wasn't a play on the word demon enough.

He broke down all my barriers, made me tremble, not only at his voice like Stefan, but at his touch as well. He is not like Stefan at all and a part of my body desired him from the first time our eyes meet. There was something about his eyes. Those black spots, peering hungrily at my neck.

At first, I had always noticed that. He seemed to stare, from time to time, at my neck... like an animal. A beautiful, _irrestibale _animal. However, as time went on... I started to notice his eyes lingering upwards towards my lips.

During those moments, I could never forgive myself for wondering if his lips tasted differently than his brothers. Not to say that Stefan's lips taste badly, they don't...in fact, they taste like a sweet dessert wine. But Damon's lips and kisses were filled with more passion and desire than any human or vampire could even imagine.

I loved his lips tonight. Tonight... could any mind explain what happened tonight without blushing or falling into a pull of lush? I doubt it. That is why I am going to keep this very brief.

Well, diary.. here it goes:

I lost my virginity tonight. And it was... _most _of the things I could have ever imagined. It was full of passion, lust and bliss and here is the big shocker... it was with Stefan's older brother, Damon. I swear to you, I didn't mean to do it. I didn't even want the smug prick in my house! I didn't! He must have tricked his way in.... okay, diary... I am lying to you. Deep down inside, I know I wanted him to come into my house, I just don't think I am ready to admit that yet.

It started when he showed up at my door tonight. He was stunning in a white buttoned up dress shirt, black jeans, and his infamous black leather jacket. For a second, he wore sunglasses, even though it was night. And then, when I opened the door, he shot me a crooked, two-second smile and removed them, showing off his intense black eyes.

The evening began with a lie... I was tempted to drive him away so I immediately lied "Damon, Stefan is here. If you don't leave, you will regret it." He bit down on his lip for a second, a smirk playing upon those beautiful lips before he asked in a mocking tone "Really? We'll why don't you invite me in...so I can see for myself, if I'll regret it later on or not?" At that moment, I couldn't quite understand if he knew I was lying or not but I could guess that he was not scared in any way. Of course he wasn't scared, he is not scared of anything.

I shook my head at him, put my hand on the door knob behind me and asked in a quick tempo "What do you want, Damon?" I immediately regretted screaming at him with such passionate anger. His eyebrows raised in my direction, he leaned in towards me and whispered in a husky tone "You know... I really love it when you say my name that way." He paused for a second and brought his voice down to a mere murmur before saying "Don't you, Elena?" His eyes immediately flashed towards my lips and slowly they heightened towards my own eyes.

At first, I was transfixed by his body being so close to mine but I stopped myself by rolling my eyes and moving directly back into the door. I caught my breath and spoke sourly "No. Damon... I'm warning you..." but before I could continue, he did, while leaning his hand and body on the door way, "So, where is my stupid brother? And why would he leave you all alone? I mean, Elena... if you were mine, I wouldn't leave you alone for one second."

I shortly chuckled after that and then mocked him "Oh, you mean like your doing now?" Damon looked at me darkly and moved off my door frame to say in a deep tenor "You can deny me all you want, Elena, but both of us know how much you have been dying to invite me into your home...especially your bedroom." Damon's eyebrows rose up and down quickly and he shot me a charming smile. Ugh! I remember feeling such disgust from him. I couldn't wait to get him out of my sight.... at that moment, anyway.

But I didn't get him out of my sight. In fact, I invited him in, hoping that he would leave me alone after that. I had told him that he could stay for only five minutes, tell me what he had to, and then he had to leave. He nodded confidently and walked into my house, while saying "Ahh... the view of your living room is so much better from... _inside_, your home." I rolled my eyes again at that. And then I waited for him to speak. But he didn't, so I opened the front door again and spoke loudly "Leave... now!"

Damon didn't seem like he was listening to me. He was looking around my house and he turned to me and asked "Is there anyone home? It doesn't look like it." I closed the front door and nodded and he smirked at me while he whispered "I thought so." I took a deep breath in, leaned against my stairway and said impatiently "Okay... what is it you want?" I was so impatient with him. He took a step closer to me, shook off his leather jacket and said in a smooth tone "Where can I put this?" I looked at him in disbelief... was he even listening to me? Apparently not.

He threw his leather jacket onto my living room couch and started "So tell me... Elena, you never answered my question. Where is my stupid and weak brother? Feeding off some squirrel?" I remember wanting to slap him so hard for that one but instead I crossed my arms against my chest and spoke lividly "I'm not sure where he is! But even if he is doing that, its better than the way you feed!" One of his eyebrows quickly rose as he leaned closer to me and spoke in a low tone "Trust me, it is not." He chuckled at my expression, leaned in even closer and asked "You remember, don't you?" I opened my mouth to defend myself but his lips slowly lowered to my neck and then he spoke in the most irresistible voice "Let me remind you."

And before I knew it, he had lifted his lips upwards and crashed them powerfully upon mine. His hands pulled my body against his and at first, I hesitated. I tried to push him away but he resisted and instead pushed his tongue inside my mouth. God... he knew what he was doing. He finally pulled away after a while, but not for long, for his lips traveled down to my neck and then again, I tried to resist him.

This time I was able to move away from him, pasting myself to the staircase behind me. I took a deep breath in and then spoke "Please..." but his husky, desired-filled voice interrupted mine "If you tell me you didn't enjoy that... I'll leave, even though then you'll be a liar." I gulped and bit down on my lip for a second. I didn't know what to do. The bastard was right... I did enjoy it... but the question is, did I enjoy it _too _much? My thoughts quickly went to Stefan and for some reason I spoke without thinking "I can't." He smirked at me and spoke cleverly "Oh... yes you _can_. But do you _want _to?"

When I didn't respond quick enough, he continued while moving his lips to my ear "Oh, Elena...I can tell you _do_." His lips moved down to my ear lobe and he took me by surprise by using his teeth, _gently_, on it. I closed by eyes, as his arms wrapped around me. I could feel his cool body become warm as it leaned against mine. And unconsciously, I let out a small moan and from that moment on, my memory seems very vague.

We had somehow gotten up the stairs, him ripping off my clothes with every step upwards we took. I finally felt as relaxed as I could be in that situation and started to kiss him back, as hungry as Damon had been. His hands wrestled with my pants as he pulled down the zipper. Then, suddenly he stopped everything. He licked his bottom lip and started to bend down infront of me. I gasped at the action of my pants sliding down my body and onto the floor. Damon used his lips to go up my thighs until he found the edge lace of my underwear. I closed my eyes from the feeling of him pulling down my panties with his teeth. He used his hands to move around my now bare body. And then he smirked at me and said in a sensual tone "What a fool Stefan is for never pleasing you..." and in a way he was right but that statement also reminded me of Stefan.

But then Damon's lips pressed to the inner of my thighs, his tongue flicked upon me and then he slowly crawled his lips upwards again. I moaned softly, forgetting momentarily about Stefan, and when he pushed me against my bedroom door, I knew exactly that I wanted him, no matter what. I opened my eyes and saw his white dress shirt and I so desperately wanted to know what was underneath. In that moment, it was my turn to take control. He kissed my lips desperately until I bit down on his bottom lip hungrily. I pushed him away slightly and moved my hands to the top of his dress shirt.

We both locked eyes in that second and he smiled one of his famous two second smiles before I began to slide my hands down to his black jeans. One of my hands remained on the inside of his thigh and my other one began to zip down his pants. I could feel his breath deepen and he apparently, had decided that I was being too slow, so he helped take off his white dress shirt with a speed, unhumanly. I pulled down his pants, embarassed as it had exposed his full self, for I had unintently pulled down his boxers along with his jeans. He licked down my chest and I moaned into his neck... his name.. "Damon..."

He raised his eyebrows smugly at me and then said in a over-confident tone "I _always _get what I want." Suddenly, before I could even react, he kicked open the door to my bedroom and pushed me through it. We both found my bed with ease and when he entered me, I thought of him and only him and how for now... he was mine.

After we finished, we had fallen asleep but when I woke up, I had a wide smike plastered onto my face. I opened my eyes and noticed that Damon was no where to be seen. I looked around the room frantictly and noticed that all his clothes were gone except for his boxers. I bit down on my lip slightly confused until I saw a note under them.

I picked up the note and it read _'Until next time"_ and it was signed "_The brother that always wins."_ And now I am here... writing in you Diary, about how tonight should have been with Stefan but was with the irresistible Damon. In the end, I am not only ashamened but I am also truly happy. Damon had never tried to feed off me tonight and as always, I will always know the other side of him that no one else knows. Perhaps he will revisit me tonight... to tell you the truth, even though I shouldn't want him to... I wouldn't mind it, at all.

- Elena

_**Authors Note:**_

_Please Review! _

_Take Care! _

Please Review!


End file.
